La curiosidad sorprendió al gato
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Una mini historia cómica entre los gatos: prusiano y austriaco. El gato austriaco está a punto de descubrir el pequeño secreto de los humanos, ¿será que realmente los humanos tienen cola? El gato prusiano le ayudará a descubrir ese detalle. [En esta historia hay lemmon, no, no es lemmon entre los gatos. Es entre sus dueños.]


_Hola otra vez. He vuelto con una historia distinta; es algo cómica. Esta vez me atreví a hacer de unos gatos los protagonistas de esta historia. Los gatos: prusiano y austriaco. No esperen una historia profunda, porque NO lo es. *Risas* No obstante; le puse empeño para escribir algo cómico. Es la primera vez que lo hago, y estoy algo nerviosa por eso mismo. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, espero adquirir experiencia con esto. _

_Desde ya les digo que los diálogos de los gatos están entre comillas (""). _

_Mientras que la de los humanos, Roderich y Gilbert son los típicos guiones (-). _

_Quise hacer algo con la risa del gato prusiano –sí, ríe. Que no sorprenda-. Como la risa de Gilbert es kesesese, quise que la risa del gato fuera distinta pero igual, es miausesese. Pues como es gato, pensé que no quedaría mal. D: Dejen volar la imaginación, gente. No, no quise que fuera nya porque para mí no viene al caso. Mi fic está escrito en español, y si bien lo pudiera tomar como un préstamo lingüístico, onomatopeya en este caso, pues pensé que NO. *Risas*._

* * *

_Datos extras: _

_Gato prusiano: Freddy._

_Gato austriaco: Roddy. _

_Aristogato: Aristócrata + Gato= aristogato._

* * *

_La curiosidad sorprendió al gato._

_Las suaves cerdas de la alfombra azul se incrustaban entre las suaves patas del animal gracias a su propio pesor sobre ella, el oscuro felino acompañaba sin falta a las cinco de la tarde todos los días a su amo en sus típicos ensayos con el piano. Éste sin duda disfrutaba la compañía del animal mientras tocaba con mucho júbilo cada pieza. _

_El dueño, sin embargo, pensaba que no era usual el hecho de que un gato escuchara música, porque así parecía. Al parecer el animal disfrutaba de esa música, bien se sabe que la mayoría de animales no gustan de la música, no obstante, ese felino sí._

_No entendía el por qué, pero aún así le conmovía que su gato, Roddy, fuera tan dado cuando escuchaba alguna melodía. _

_-Hoy ha sido un buen día, ¿no Roddy? –dijo viendo al felino que estaba a su costado, en el suelo. -¿No quieres acostarte en mi regazo? _

_El gato le miró, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos._

_-Supongo que eso es un no. _

_El pianista empezó a tocar las teclas, haciendo que una hermosa melodía resonara entre las paredes. Pero, tuvo que detenerse ya que el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando constantemente y tenía que ir a atender. Él ya se imaginaba quien era, pues solo había una persona así de desconsiderada a su alrededor. _

_-¿A qué se debe tu 'inesperada' visita?-cuestionó cuando abrió la puerta, un tanto enfadado. _

_-Pues Freddy quería venir aquí._

_-¿Freddy? ¿Cómo sabes que tu gato quería venir acá? ¿No será cosa tuya, gran idiota? _

_-Kesesese, no trates de pasarte de listo. Pero, de hecho, es así. No dejaba de marcar la alfombra de mi casa. –Y lo traes acá para que lo haga aquí –replicó el austriaco. –Jaja, aunque parezca que así lo fuera, como si fuera un plan mío, pues no. Aunque no estaría mal, kesesese. _

_-Pues vete._

_-No, este gato se pondrá a rasgar la puerta otra vez; mejor trae a Roddy. Creo que quiere jugar con él._

_-No, mi gato no es un sucio y vago felino como el tuyo._

_-Y ya vas con tus tonterías, señor delicadito. ¿Acaso tengo que inclinarme ante su majestad para que su aristogato traiga su cuerpo peludo hasta acá? _

_- Tsk, no… -en tanto iba a seguir discutiendo, el gato austriaco aparece. Parecía que fulminaba con la vista al moreno. –Roddy, no me mires así._

_-Jajajaja, hasta tu gato te da la contra. Vaya que dueñito tan inservible que saliste, ni siquiera lo has educado bien._

_-Tú calla, y no vayas a pasar adelante. _

_Roderich fue hasta su felino a tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero éste le arañó y se soltó. Cuando cayó al suelo, salió corriendo por la puerta. Así mismo el gato del prusiano salió corriendo hacia el jardín a perseguir al otro felino._

_-Tsk… Esto es tú culpa, Gilbert. Siempre vienes a perturbar mi paz._

_-Llora todo lo que quieras –dijo, pasando adelante. –Te dije que no –inquirió el moreno. -¿Y? De todos modos alguien te tiene que ayudar a desinfectar la herida. –No necesito de tu ayuda –apartó la mano. –No te hagas el difícil, aunque me gusta cuando te pones así –el albino extendió su brazo para rodear la cintura ajena. _

_-Quítate, tengo que ir a limpiarme –volvió a forcejear. _

_-Te soltaré si me dejas ir más allá –levantó una ceja el prusiano._

_-Cuando lo dices suena sucio._

_-¿Y si así fuera? –volvió a levantar la ceja._

_-Pues nada –escupió. Dejó de forcejear y cerró la puerta. Mientras el prusiano sonreía ampliamente._

_-No sonrías como si tuvieras la victoria._

_-Pero la tengo. A pesar de que somos pareja, me gusta el hecho de lo difícil que te haces para hacer todo…_

_Ambos continuaron discutiendo, mientras que, sus gatos caminaron juntos hacia un predio baldío muy cerca de la casa. _

"_Aquí está bien". Dijo el gato prusiano. _

"_No lo sé, es un lugar sucio". Replicó el gato del austriaco. _

"_¿Y qué esperabas? Venimos a jugar, no a tomar el café como lo hacen los humanos"._

"_Lo sé, idiota. Es solo que hay mucho excremento de perro". _

"_¿Y? Lo hace más interesante"._

"_En serio no puedo creer la idiotez que dices, te deberían de dar un premio por decir las cosas más absurdas. ¿Qué de interesante tiene el excremento de perro?"_

"_Esto". Exclamó el gato empujando con sus patas al otro gato donde estaba el excremento._

"_¿Qu-qué haces?". Dijo muy enojado el felino, si no fuera por su habilidad gatuna, probablemente se hubiera ensuciado. "¿Esta es tu gracia?"_

"_Vamos, no te pongas delicado. Solo bromeaba, miausesese"._

_El felino oscuro le dio la espalda al otro, empezando a recorrer el terreno. El otro lo siguió._

"_Apuesto que ha de haber un lugar más adecuado para jugar…"_

"_Qué linda cola tienes". Expresó el felino desde atrás. Roddy se dio la vuelta, fulminando con la vista a su igual. "¿Por qué miras eso? Además, es solo una cola". Replicó el otro. _

"_Miausesese, es que me recuerda a la cola de tu amo"._

"_¿Cómo? Él no tiene cola, no inventes cosas absurdas"._

"_Claro que sí, la tiene adelante pero más corta. Además, suele crecer cuando está con mi amo, también a él le crece y se la mete en…". En ese momento el gato austriaco se le tiró encima para morderle en la oreja. "Eres tonto, calla, no digas más". Dijo muy enfadado. "Eres un mirón". Agregó._

"_Miausesese, no me duele, no me duele". Exclamó removiéndose el gato albino. Pero la verdad es que sí le dolió. _

_Ambos se apartaron uno del otro, pero ahora caminaban a la par. "Eres un aguafiestas, te pierdes de lo que te iba a decir"._

"_Créeme, ibas a decir otra tontería"._

"_Pero no es así, tengo una teoría"._

"_¿Ah, una teoría? Pero si tú solo piensas en comer dormir y… pues eso"._

"_Sí, ¿quieres escucharla?"_

"_No, gracias. Ya te dije que no, no vale la pena". _

"_Por favor, por favor, por favor". Replicó muchas veces, haciéndose casi insoportable para el otro._

"_Está bien, pero si dices algo tonto, la próxima mordida va para tu cola"._

"_Miausesese, no me hagas reír. En fin; pues esto: pienso que a los humanos les puede crecer más la cola"._

"_Que no tienen una, y mucho menos les puede crecer más". _

"_Pero lo he escuchado de tu dueño, a veces dice: Gilbert; más, más adentro, toda, hasta el fondo, la quiero toda, es tan grande y cosas así. Obvio que la cola crece cuando entra al hueco del humano"._

_El gato austriaco cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿En verdad crecía más? La verdad es que él no miraba a su amo cuando estaban a solas en su casa, pues como los dos se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería, pues prefería dormir en el jardín. "¿En dónde los has visto?". Cuestionó muy interesado el felino. Se sentó sobre sus patas para descansar._

"_Los vi en mi casa". Respondió, imitando al otro. _

"_¿En tu casa? ¿Mi amo va hasta allá? Qué raro"._

"_Sí, lo hace. No lo hace seguido, pero le he visto en algunas ocasiones. Pareciera como si escondiera algo cuando va allí, y nunca te lleva consigo"._

"_Pues obvio. Me pregunto qué esconderá…"._

_Mientras tanto, el prusiano y el austriaco se encontraban en la sala. Roderich pudo salirse con la suya de limpiar sus heridas, pero entre ambos no cruzaban palabras, y es porque el albino se molestó por no haberle permitido curarle. _

_-Tacaño –susurró Gilbert._

_-Idiota –refunfuño Roderich._

_Gilbert se acercó más al otro, deslizándose a lo largo del sofá hasta topar con el hombro ajeno. –No te acerques –masculló Roderich. _

_-¿Por qué no? Hoy estás muy frío, quieres que te caliente… ¡ouch! –el austriaco le pegó en la cabeza antes que siguiera hablando. _

_-En serio que eres un vulgar._

_-Pero te gusta, más bien te gusto –él resbaló su mano sobre el muslo del austriaco._

_-Quita tu mano._

_-No puedo, se pegó. _

_Roderich negó con la cabeza, se preguntaba por qué tenía una pareja que le gusta hacerse el idiota. –Seguro, con fuego la quito. Iré por unos cerillos._

_-Oye, no seas malito –el albino quitó la mano. –Así me gusta –respondió el otro. –Y a mí me gusta lo difícil que eres –contraatacó Gilbert. _

_El austriaco dejó salir un largo suspiro, simplemente le quedaban pocas fuerzas para discutir. _

_-Sigue así y en serio que…_

_-¿Qué? –Gilbert acomodó sus rodillas sobre el sofá, tomando por sorpresa las manos del austriaco. _

_-Suelta –dijo forcejeando. –Sabes que te rendirás, me encanta este juego –agregó Gilbert. _

_-Tsk, gran idiota… No sé cómo es que… -masculló, rindiéndose. Dejó que el prusiano le cambiara de posición, ambos se acostaron en el sofá, Gilbert estaba muy divertido encima del delgado cuerpo del señorito. _

_-No sabes cómo es que me amas, ¿verdad?_

_-Si lo sabes, no lo digas –respondió éste, con las mejillas coloradas. _

_-Kesesese, nada se escapa de mí. _

_-Tu ego es muy grande para mi casa –dijo con una voz suave, mientras acariciaba las mejillas prusianas. _

_-Tú también lo eres, solo que no lo presumes como yo –replicó muy sonriente. _

_Mientras ambos se ponían muy acaramelados, los felinos aún seguían debatiendo sobre las colas humanas. _

"_Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos". Dijo Roddy. _

"_Hm, va a estar difícil. Él nunca te llevará a mi casa, y eso que hay mucha comida para que me acompañes"._

"_Tú solo piensas en comer, ¿no?"_

"_Obvio, ¿acaso hay algo mejor que eso? Bueno, pueda que dormir…". _

"_Ya calla. ¿Puedes decirme más?"_

"_Claro, miausesese. ¿Alguna vez has visto a tu dueño regar las plantas con un objeto muy largo?" _

"_Sí, ellos le llaman manguera o algo así. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"_

"_Pues al parecer la cola también lo hace" _

"_¿Cómo? Eso no es posible; de nuestras colas no salen líquidos" _

"_Pues que te lo estoy diciendo, ¿no? Lo he visto, y suelen gritar muy fuerte cuando les sale. Quizá les duela"._

_El gato austriaco encogió las orejas, le dio lástima su amo. "Pobre. No sé por qué lo hace si duele"._

"_Pienso que son masoquistas. En especial tu amo, se arquea mucho"._

"_Aún así quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, quiero ver su cola"._

_El gato prusiano se acercó a la cara del otro. "Pues vayamos a tu casa, quién sabe y estén haciendo algo para que les salga sus colas". _

"_Bien, volvamos, pero ya no jugaremos, ¿sabes?"_

"_Es cierto, pero podemos hacerlo después, ¿no?"_

_El felino austriaco se paró en sus cuatro patas. "Sí, así que vamos. Si estás mintiendo, ya sabes que te pasará"._

"_Que no miento" Replicó. Siguió al otro de nueva cuenta. _

_Mientras tanto; en casa del austriaco… _

_-Gilbert, no, no aquí. No en mi casa –expresó en un ahogo._

_-¿Por qué no? Es para variar._

_-Porque no, alguien podría venir y además, estamos en el sofá. _

_-Pues eso lo hace más emocionante y sucio._

_-Solo a ti te… ah, gustan esas cosas –se estremeció. El albino ya tocaba lugares muy específicos del austriaco. _

_-Kesesese, no mientas. A ti también, con esa boquita me enciendes cuando dices cosas sucias. _

_-No soy yo, es tu culpa –replicó sonrojado. _

_-Lo sé; porque sé hacértelo muy bien, kesesese. _

_Poco fue el tiempo en que los felinos tardaron en llegar a la morada; ambos optaron por no entrar por la puerta, sino ver desde la ventana._

"_¿Ves? Allí están, te lo dije" dijo Freddy._

"_Sí, pero no veo ninguna cola. ¿Pero qué hace tu dueño encima del mío? Ha de pesar"._

"_Pues así se ponen de vez en cuando"._

"_Eso es ridículo, ¿para qué querría mi amo tener a tu amo encima?"._

"_Pues para que sus colas crezcan, ¿no?"._

"_Hm, ya lo comprobaremos, pero no se ve mucho desde acá…". _

"_Mira". Masculló Freddy. "Se están cambiando de posición, además… Miausesese, mira eso, te lo dije"._

_Finalmente Roddy estaba siendo testigo de lo que nunca había visto, Roderich se había arrodillado en el suelo mientras que Gilbert se había sentado con las piernas abiertas, dejando ver la longitud de su hombría saliendo de su pantalón. _

_Roderich se dispuso a lamer lo largo de la intimidad ajena, mientras que el gato Roddy no podía creer lo que veía. Realmente los humanos tenían una cola, extraña, pero cola al fin y al cabo. _

"_Pues que extraña". Susurró Roddy, sin apartar la vista._

"_Sí, lo es, pero no son tan feas. Lástima que no tengan pelos por todas partes, así serían bonitas, miausesese"._

"_Hm, más o menos". Volvió a susurrar. "¿Eh? Pareciera que mi amo se está comiendo la cola de tu amo, y además está muy rojo de la cara, jadeando. Creo que le duele". Agregó el gato austriaco, poniéndose algo triste al ver la escena. _

"_Siempre es así, se ve que les duele pero aún así lo hacen. Tu amo es muy malo al querer comerse la cola del mío, es decir, ¿qué no hay suficiente comida en tu casa?". Volteó a ver al gato austriaco, aunque éste parecía un poco asustado por la escena. _

"_Pues sí". Respondió apenas desviando la vista hacia al gato albino. _

"_Oh, ahí viene el agua blanca, quizá sea leche, pero sé que ahí viene por la cara de mi amo". Comentó Freddy._

_Al momento del comentario, Gilbert apretó los ojos y dejó salir un gran jadeo, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás._

"_¡NO! ¡Amo malo!". Exclamó el oscuro felino. "Mi amo tuvo que meter toda esa cola para succionar esa leche y hacer que le doliera al tuyo" Añadió muy aturdido. _

_Simplemente el gato austriaco aún no podía creer de lo que era testigo, no podía creer que por primera vez el gato prusiano no le estuviese tomando los bigotes. Después de todo era verdad. _

"_Y eso que aún falta más"._

"_¿Más? Ah, sí, dijiste que tu amo le metía su cola en el hueco de mi amo"._

"_Así es; de hecho, eso es lo que viene, miausesese". _

_El gato austriaco abrió totalmente sus ojos, porque veía que su amo tomaba una posición que no esperaba. Ahora el prusiano estaba acostado a lo largo del sofá, y Roderich se sentaba lentamente sobre el otro. Dejando entrar con suavidad la hombría en su cavidad. _

_Inmediatamente se arqueó al tener 'la cola' del prusiano hasta el fondo. Roderich empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras que el prusiano le miraba con una sonrisa. _

"_N-no puede ser… Pareciera que a mi amo le duele pero lo disfruta al mismo tiempo. Sonríe a pesar de tener ligeramente fruncido el entrecejo, se arquea más de lo normal. ¿Cómo es posible? Siempre se queja de no querer levantar objetos, que le duele la espalda, que no quiere hacer nada en algunos casos". Explicó Roddy muy desconcertado ante el panorama. _

"_Por eso te dije que son masoquistas, parece que les duele; pero esta no es la primera vez que lo hacen. Ahora dime que soy el mejor, miasesese._

"_¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Solo porque me enseñaste esto no quiere decir que seas el mejor. Es muy tonto"._

"_¿Qué? Yo merezco el reconocimiento, si no hubiera hecho esto, me tendrías como un charlatán". _

_El gato austriaco le vio de reojo. "Debo de aceptar que en ese punto tienes razón, al fin dices algo inteligente". _

"_¿Ah? Yo siempre digo cosas inteligentes. Lo he aprendido de mi amo que…"._

_El felino albino iba a continuar hablando, cuando vio otra escena a través de la ventana. Movió la pata para señalarle a su amigo gatuno. _

"_¡¿Qué?!". Exclamó con asombro Roddy. _

_En algún momento de distracción, el prusiano se había llevado consigo al austriaco al piano que se encontraba un poco más al fondo de la sala. Allí tenía recostado a lo largo del piano, el cuerpo del señorito totalmente desnudo. El albino arremetía con mucha fuerza, mientras que Roderich movía su torso hacia adelante. Gritando, sin importarle que derramara saliva desde la comisura de su boca hasta su preciado piano. _

"_P-pero ese lugar es sagrado para mi amo, no puedo creerlo…". Susurró Roddy._

"_Yo más bien no puedo creer que mi amo se la pase quejando del señorito, y luego ver que entra su cola al diminuto hueco de tu amo. ¿No se supone que son enemigos?"._

"_¿Acaso no sabías que son pareja? ¿Será que las parejas hacen esto sin importarles el dolor? Qué extraño son los humanos". _

"_Vaya a ver quién los entienda. Se quejan y luego hacen esto, están locos. Pero no importa si siempre me siguen dando comida". Asintió el felino blanco. _

"_Ya quiero retirarme, ya vi que sus colas crecen, Mejor vayamos a jugar como lo teníamos planeado". Sugirió el aristogato. _

"_Como gustes; de todas formas comprobé que no mentía, miausesese"._

_Ambos gatos se dieron la media vuelta, observando el suelo para ver el lugar más propicio para caer. En ese instante Roderich se percató de la presencia de éstos cuando desvió la mirada. –D-detente –ordenó al prusiano._

_-¿Por qué? Aún no terminamos._

_-M-mira, son nuestros gatos. ¿Qué hacen aquí, o más bien en la ventana? _

_-Seguro tu dulce olor los atrajo de vuelta._

_-Dices otra tontería y te dejo con las ganas._

_El prusiano cerró la boca por un instante. –Entonces quizá vinieron por comida, pero como todo está cerrado…_

_-Tal vez sea eso, pero ya se van. Como sea… -el austriaco envolvió con sus brazos el torso del prusiano. _

_-¿Puedo? –cuestionó muy expectativo, aunque se creyera la gran cosa, era consciente de que Roderich mandaba en la relación. _

_-Idiota, claro que sí, y hazlo más fuerte. _

_-¿Más? Te romperé en dos._

_-Entonces hazlo, veamos si puedes._

_-Luego y no puedes andar de pie al siguiente día y te quejas. _

_-No es de tu incumbencia…_

_-Aquí voy…_

_- Ah…_

_Los felinos mientras tanto, volvieron al mismo lugar, pero a una parte limpia para jugar. Esta vez juguetearon con sus colas, pero les dolía por las mordidas y arañazos que se propinaban entre sí. No comprendían cómo a los humanos les atraía jugar con sus 'colas'._

* * *

_Hasta aquí termina esta curiosa historia. *Risas* Vaya que gatitos tan curiosos. c(-w-U) Espero les haya resultado algo divertido, y conste que les advertí que este era mi primer fic seudo cómico. _

_Díganme si les gustó o no por medio de un mensaje. Los esperaré. Gracias por acompañarme otra vez en otro de mis failosos fics PruAut. *Risas* Los queyo musho. x3_


End file.
